The One Who Didn't Make It Back Home
by Large H
Summary: Marco is severing out his last tour in the middle east when disaster strikes. What will happens to him and how will Star handle her new life without him? Post cleaved fanfic, will be anywhere from 3-20 chapters, not sure yet. Story will contain the usual, ptsd, death, war, heartbreak, and what ever else I usually put here.
1. Chapter 1

The One Who Didn't Make It Back Home.

Star, Angie, and Rafael waved to Marco as he left to board his plane. He wore green came and large black boots. Marco smiled and waved to them as he walked onto the escalator. It was his third and last deployment. He was going back to the middle east for one last time. Most men from his original platoon that had been there with him through it all had already gone back to civilian life. However, Marco wanted to stick it out until every man was back safe and sound.

His flights took several days to get from California to the Middle East. He had flown all the way from California to D.C. He had then board a flight with a stop in England for fuel. After they had refueled the plane landed in Some part of the middle east.

Marco walked off and was instantly swarmed by a few of his platoon members who he had met over the past few tours. Their was Dan, Tom, Noah, and a few others. However, him, Tom, and Ferguson were the only ones left from the original platoon. This was their last time and it was becoming apparent that it would not be a safe one.

The first incident came only hours after being back. Marco was in his quarters trying to sleep off some of his jet lag when he heard a loud. "Boom!" The ground shook and multiply screams could be heard from parts of the base. 'Of course they would.' Marco quickly put on his uniform and ran out of the building. Part of the building lay in ruin.

Marco and a few others quickly rushed to those who had been caught in the explosion. Each person was loaded onto a Humvee and moved out of the facility. While many seemed to only have minor injuries. There were a few that would probably need amputation. Marco still hated the sight of blood but he had gotten used to it by now.

Days later an order came from the higher ups that a local airfield need to be seized and that a large city needs to be cleared. While multiple strikes had been ordered into the city. There still was a large need for ground checks.

Multiply men from Marcos platoon were sent to the airfield while only Marco and a few of his platoon members were sent to the city. It seemed off but he understood the danger the airfield possessed to bases and other facilities.

Marco and his platoon was shipped out via Humvee to the city that was only 30 miles north of the base. Once the group was with in the city. A dog team was released to scout ahead of the vehicles. The group of 24 men decided it was best to split up to cover more ground. Marco, Tom, Ferguson, and nine others went into the small side streets, while the rest of the group searched the large main roads.

Marco and his group walked along the tight walkways of the city, every once and awhile they would climb over debris and other objects. The city was in pieces. However, what was more surprising was the stench that came from the city. The smell of flesh, drug manufacturing and other gruesome smells filled the air. Some of the first timers had to wear masks to keep from puking. Marco however, had dealt with this time and time again. He and his two bros just walked through without a care.

Finally after a long silence, one sound broke through the group. "POW!" "POW!" "POW!" Multiple shots were fired from a building a little ways down from them. The residence fighters sat on the top of a roof covered by different objects as a form of cover. Marco and his platoon quickly jumped for cover.

However, two of the guys had to be pulled into cover. Somehow both had been shot in the leg. "You guys stay here." Marco pointed to three of the youngest guys. "Come on, let's move!" Marco and those who were left ran through building after building, using each as cover. Finally after scrambling through six or seven different buildings the group made it into the small three storey living quarters the fighters were in.

They quickly made their way up the stairs and pushed open the large iron door at the top of the staircase. Ferguson pushed through first. He was instantly fired upon and fell back through the door. Tom pulled him back into the cover of the stairway. Marco pulled a flash bang from his belt and threw it onto the rooftop. He shut the door.

A few seconds later a small. "Pow." Let Marco know it had gone off. Then a few seconds later, it was followed by the screams of men. Marco held back his laugh and pushed through the door. Each of the fighters were taken down in mere seconds. Thoses who tried to grab their guns were killed while the rest were pushed on the ground flat. A group of humvees were called in and the men were loaded in.

They would be taken back for questioning and most likely plea deals for less sentencing. However, most would probably face death or life in prison. Marco and his platoon walked out of the building and cleared the rest of the city. However, it seemed like every few blocks someone would try and put up a fight. The weeks wore on, and the time slowly passed. The waiting was what killed men, not the fight.

Weeks passed and no information had been recovered on anything useful. Marco hated the waiting but at least he wasn't back at base twiddling his thumbs. Marco, Tom and the newly recovered Ferguson had played cards in their down time. It was a way to pass time. "So… How's Star?" Marco shrugged, she hated that he left again and she hadn't sent a letter the entire time he was their. "I don't know, she hasn't sent anything back in the past 5 months." Tom nodded and let out a small sigh. "You messed up big time didn't you." Marco nodded with a small smile on his face. "Oh yea." The two laughed, Star was the least of Marcos problems.

"Did you hear about the new orders from the uppers?" Marco shook his head. "Yea were being moved to help with the capture of some military hid out base type thing." Marco nodded. "You mean the type with tight corridors were we don't usually walk away to well." Tom nodded his head. "Yea, we might as well go out with a bang." Marco rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to go out with a bang.

After a few more days of downtime, Marco and his platoon were moved over two hundred miles to the east. Marco had left right after christmas and it was now summer, he only had a few more weeks to go. One final mission was all that stood in his way.

Marco and his platoon made their way across the desert. Nothing important happened and they safely made it to the rondevu point. "Alright men listen up. All must be vigilant and you all must protect the other. No man left behind got that!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Over fifty men walked into the 'base.' It was a series of tunnels in a mountain face. Marco and the other men charge into the labyrinth of tunnels. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. It was damp, moldy, and terrible but not out of the ordinary.

The men quickly clear the first rooms. Drugs, ammo, bombs, and other illegal items were found. However, no fighters. Marco and his platoon continued one to push down a corridor. Still nothing new.

However one sound made Marco's blood run cold. "Ping… Tink Tink." "Everybody get down!" "BOMB!" A grenade went off, Marcos ears still rang but he got to his feet and quickly pulled his gun. Marco turned back to look at his platoon members. Ferguson laid unmoving on the floor along with several other guys. Tom however stood up next to him. Each quickly ran into a room together.

"What do we!" Marco shrugged. "Fight like hell." The two nodded and Marco grabbed a grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. He waited a few seconds and threw it down the hall. "Boom!" Men yelled in horror. Tom and Marco jumped out and ran down the hall. Each opened fire on the residence fighters. However, Marco got hit in the left arm but he pressed on.

All of them were killed, no one left alive. Marco and Tom walked back down the hall picking up those who were hurt in the explosion. Marco hated seeing Ferguson like this. "I can't believe he's gone." Tom patted Marco on the back. "I know, hard to believe." Marco looked down and realized he had left his gun in the maze.

Marco walked back inside and looked all over for his gun. However he couldn't find it. He walked back to where the fighters had hid. His blood ran ice cold. Cold metal touched his back. 'Fuck!' Was all he could think. The man let out a long laugh and then spoke "Filthy American." "Pow!"

Marco fell to the ground, he watched as the world around him grew white his vision blurred and then it was gone… everything was gone.

**What Marcos dead! O no, this is what you wanted right, for me to finally kill Marco. This is a post cleaved fanfic for anyone wondering. Also I hope you guys enjoyed, please do Favorite Follow and Review. It would be much appreciated.**

**Yea this is kind of a new fanfic but not at the same time. I haven't decided what I'm gonna do yet so be patient with updates on this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Star sat on the couch of the Diaz family residence. She and Marcos parents had been awaiting a letter from Marco. They wanted some news or information on when he would return. Star had begun to worry about him. "He hasn't sent a letter in over a week, something is wrong." Angie smiled. "Don't worry Star, the postal service is probably just late." Star brighten up a bit but still held her frown.

A car pulled into the driveway. "Wonder who that could be?" Star shrugged and walked to the door. "Hell…. No, No, Nononono!" Star ran from the entryway. "Star who is… Rafel get down here!" Two soldiers stood at the door. The one on the right held a letter in his hand.

They didn't say anything, they just had a straight face plastered on. Star took the letter from the man, tears running down her eyes as she undid the envelope. Star and Marcos parents began to read, tears now falling like a waterfall.

"We regret to inform you that your son has paid the ultimate sacrifice for this country and that he gave all to save his platoon. He faced the dangers to save those who had fallen. We know that it is of little comfort to tell you this but we give you our utmost apologies and our highest of thanks. Please accept this purple heart as our gratitude to your son and all he has given."

The letter slipped from Stars hands, she couldn't believe it. Her Marco was gone and was never coming back. 'Why did this have to happen, why couldn't I just tell him. He didn't even know!' Star walked back into the house and headed towards her room.

Marco parents picked up the letter and waved to the men before heading back into the house themselves. There would be a long road to recovery before anyone ever recovered from the event of today.

**Short and simple I know but this was just something I wanted to do for those who are interested. "What you killed Marco for real!" Ummm Yes, yes I did. Go check out the song The ones who didn't make it back home by Justin Moore**

**GimmeGoodStarcoFanFics - thanks ;(**

**Radpoison101 - yea I wanted to make one two but decided on this instead. Once again this is inspired by the film American sniper.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"NO, NO, NO! GOD DAMN IT,NO!" The figure threw his hands on the ground. "FUCK!" "WHY!" The figure stood up from his surroundings. "Where am I?" He was surrounded by yellow slim and purple outcroppings. "I'm dead, I will never make it back home. Star!" Marco sighed he was stuck in whatever places he was in.

He looked around, still nothing new. It looked like the magic dimension, but it couldn't be. That was gone and never come back right? Marco began to walk, he wasn't sure where he was going or what he was doing back here but it was something. He waited through the slim until he came to a small island, nothing of interest just a place to stop.

Marco sat down in the sand and looked at his two hands. They were spotless and perfect. Everything he had experience was wiped from him. Marco felt the side of his face. His scar was gone, "How? However, he was pulled from the subject, a small glowing golden orb drifted in the sea of yellow. Marco instintily walked towards it.

He reached for it but nothing came up. He dived into the water for no reasons. He wasn't sure but it had to be important for some reason. Marco swam and swam. He was on the verge of drowning or whatever you call it when your already dead. Marco finally clutched the orb.

But his eyes faded to black and body floated lifelessly in the water. He was gone once more.

Marco's eyes fluttered open, he was somewhere new. A blue man floated above him with a large smile on his face. Marco's eyes widened as he took in the man and where they were. "Glossaryck!" The blue man nodded. "Good to see you two, kid." Marco stood up and dusted himself off.

"Where am I'' and ``How are you alive?" Glossaryck shrugged. "I don't know but I do know that this is where we are and that we are stuck here." Marco rolled his eyes, he didn't care. "Serious Glossaryck How am I here and why are you back." Glossaryck sighed, this was going to be a hard one wasn't it.

"Well, I honestly don't know why I'm back. However, I will give you my best guess kid." Marco once again rolled his eyes. "Well what is it." Glossaryck stuck his hand out. "Nope I need something in return." Marco once again for the third time rolled his eyes. "What you want pudding, dude I'm dead, I don't have anything. Look at me, I literally have a grey shirt and jeans! What happened to my uniform!"

Glossaryck shook his head. "Remember, magic dimension." Marco nodded. He dug into his pocket and of course a pudding container was pulled from it. "Here now talk." Glossaryck nodded and began to eat the pudding. His voice could barely be heard but it was audible. "Well from what I can figure, not all magic was cleaved. One very important figure was missing when they cleaved magic. It was present but did not cleave its own magic." Marco raised an eyebrow at him. "Also might be something to do with the blood moon no sure yet."

Now Glossaryck was definitely crazy if he wasn't before. "Now if you would follow me." The two began to walk through the dim area that they were currently in. It was pitch black and nothing could be viewed. However, they came to an opening, nothing special just something with light seeping through.

The two stepped out in what looked like the old queen room. "Why bring me here?" Glossaryck smiled, the two walked over to one very important painting. "Well here we are!" Glossaryck was pointing at a picture of Justin. "Why is it important." Glossaryck rolled his eyes. "Are you really that dense? For pete's sake kid, you were the one who figured out humans are Mewmans!" Marco still had a confused look. "Okay, Okay, here let me explain. Who is to say Mewmans didn't come back to earth?" Marco shrugged.

"Good, and whos to say Justin never had a kid? And whos to say that person's lineage isn't still alive, and who's to say, I didn't on purpose chose a dimension on earth for the princess of mewni to study. You follow kid." Marco nodded at first but then shook his head. "I don't follow completely."

Glossaryck rubbed his head. "Whatever you'll figure it out eventually. "I'd say give it…" Glossaryck looked down at his hand, like he had a watch on. "Mmmm ten months tops, really depends on how the next 48-90 hours go." Marco was now more confused than ever.

However, something distracted him even more than boredom. A bright silver light began to overtake the green emerald that was wrapped around Justin's neck. Marco reached up and pulled the emerald from the painting. Glossaryck smiled. "Took you long enough." White light engulfed Marco, he fell backwards, it was gone, everything…

**Authors Notes.**

**Authors Notes.**

**He's back, I couldn't help myself okay. I enjoyed writing this and it sets up the major plot of this story. Also does anyone actually listen to my music recommendation. But anyway, sorry for the late update and everything, I went to lunch with a buddy of mine and got a haircut so it's a little late.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - RIP**

**SupporttheThinblueline - What do you think of god's country, love that song still trying to find a way to make a oneshot out of it. I already know every word to it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Star mopped around the Diaz residence for the past week, she still couldn't believe Marco was gone. She had lost her best friend and boyfriend all in one go. She wished he was alive more than anything. Star hated that he went back but she was happy he had helped save other members of his platoon.

Star, Jackie, Janna, and Ponyhead decided that they should all go out and enjoy some dinner together. Nothing big or anything just a small dinner together to remember Marco and everything he had done. None of them could drink due to their age and the only one who drink out of the entire friend group was Marco. This was mainly because he was in the army and only had to be 18. (Do they still do that?)

Star and the group enjoyed their dinner and partied. She however still didn't want to do anything, and she just couldn't believe he was gone. "You alright?" Jackie asked as she looked at Star and her long face.

Star shook her head, she definitely wasn't alright. "No… I just, I just want him to be here!" Star had tears fall down her eyes. "We all do." Star shook her head. "No I mean like… I lost a part of me that I can't live without." Jackie rubbed Star on the back. "You wanna go home?" Star nodded and the two left.

Jackie walked Star back to Marcos parents house. The lights were on inside and Marcos motorcycle was parked in the driveway. "How did that get here?" Jackie asked as she looked over the bike. Star shrugged, "I don't know?" The two waved goodbye and Star stepped inside of the house.

**Back in the middle east, earlier in the day.**

Marcos eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed. "How, What, Where am I." He began to take in his surroundings. He was in his bed at the military base. "Why am I here." Marco shook his head, that didn't matter.

Marco picked up his belongings from the bedside and tucked a wooden box into his jacket. Marco walked out and down the hallways. They were nothing special, just concrete walls with tan paint. Marco walked out of the base and sighed.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" A sargent yelled to him. Marco turned around and looked at the man in the eyes. "I'm going home, my deployments up and I sure as hell ain't sticking around." The sargent looked him over. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Marco Diaz, MCRDSD, 1st Battalion, Charlie Company Sir!" The man continued to look him over. "Bull Shit, he died a week ago in an explosion, And you certainly don't have his scar!" Marco sighed. "Really, I hope I would know, you do realize I come from echo creek right, this isn't out of the ordinary." The sargent rolled his eyes.

Marco was done with this, he didn't have to sign papers or anything. 'I wonder if these still work?' Marco dug into his pocket and pulled out the wooden box. "What the hell are you doing private!" Marco stopped paying attention. He opened the case and pulled out his old scissors. They had stopped working after the cleave but with some luck they would work now.

The sargent gave him a confused but angered stare. Marco opened the scissors and cut a portal. 'Here goes nothing!' Marco jumped through and quickly closed the portal. He took in his surroundings. He was in the place he wanted to be more than anything else. He was home for the first time in a long time.

Marco sighed and dropped his bag to the floor. It was definitely heavier than he remembered. Marco walked up to his room and went over to his dresser. He dug into his sock drawer and pulled out a box. 'Nothings going to come between me and Star.' He let out a long sigh and walked into his bathroom. He need a nice long shower after today's events.

By the time he had finished, Marco had already made plans for not only his box but also to get his motorcycle back. Marco walked down the street a little ways and stopped at side street. He hailed a cab. The cab took him to the airport and he picked up his motorcycle. Nachos was gone but with some luck he could get her back.

Marco drove home, it was starting to get dark. He pulled in and walked into the house. Marco went up stairs and sat on his bed. His parents wouldn't be home for awhile and Star should be home sometime soon.

Just as he began to get comfortable the door opened and he could hear Star saying goodbye to Jackie. He heard star walk in and head straight upstairs. She walked right by him and into her room. She never even noticed him. Marco stood up and walked over to her door. It was shut and so he waited to see what she was going to do.

She didn't take a shower, Star just walked over to her bed and fell down on top of it. "Why!" She yelled out loud. "I can't believe he's gone." Marco could hear her crying from the otherside of the door. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

Star didn't notice him. She was way too busy crying to hear him. Marco look a small breath and walked over to her. "Miss me a lot don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer to the question. Star turned around to see Marco standing in front of her.

Her eyes went wide. "Marco!" Star took a second to think. "Your… Your a ghost!" Marco shook his head. "No I'm not a ghost Star, It's me. Well new body but It's me." Star looked at him, he was right. His scar was gone completely. "HOW!... Like HOW ARE YOU HERE AND ALIVE!" Marco smiled at her and began to rub her back.

"Well guess what Magics not completely destroyed and Glossaryck is back to." Star looked at Marco still wide eyed as ever. "Prove it!" She pushed Marco on his chest in a demanding kind of way.

Marco pulled out his scissors and cut open a portal and then quickly shut it. "See." Star nodded to him. "Now that that's over, there's something I want to ask you, and the fact that I would never be able to ask you this haunts me." Marco pulled Star out of bed and made her stand in front of him.

He got down on one knee and looked her in the eyes. "Star Johansen Butterfly, Mi princesa, my best friend, girlfriend, and most important thing, to ever be in my life. I want to ask you one very simple question. However, I want you to also know how much you mean to me. Star you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. You changed my life for the better in so many ways and I hope you understand that. Star I love you with everything. So will you marry me?"

Star had tears falling down her eyes, not ones of sadness but ones of happiness. "Yes… Yes a million times, of course." Star quickly pulled Marco into a passionate kiss. The two shared many more after that one and would do so for a very long time. Everyone could wait, however, the two had a lot of catching up to do…

**Authors Notes!**

**Okay here's another chapter. Might be the last one for a little while, I've got a couple of other projects I have ideas for so this might get put on the back burner. Anyway, this seems like a good enough place to stop even if it never gets finished. (It should but no promises.)**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - We really didn't feel like sitting around all day so it was good. We went to a local restaurant near my college.**

**Radpoison101 - Thanks.**


End file.
